Restoration
by Romana4Ever
Summary: While the Doctor recovers Luke investigates a mysterious Nurse who is spying on the Doctor. Luke soon finds himself ambushed by 4 Zygons but luckily he is saved by Agent 51(Capt Jack's old Time Agency partner) Agent 51 informs Luke that many aliens have come to collect the bounty that has been placed on all of the companions heads. Luke gets the feeling he and Agent 51 have met


**RESTORATION**

The Doctor rested comfortably in a hospital bed. Luke is keeping a constant vigil by his bedside.

The Twelfth Doctor had instructed him to bring the Doctor to this particular hospital in this particular time zone. This puzzled Luke. He knew of the Doctor's adventure aboard this very Space Hospital. It was here that the Doctor had been brought by his companion Leela when the Doctor had contracted an alien virus. This is also where the Doctor had acquired the first K-9 unit.

Shakespeare walked around the Space Hospital in awe. He had no idea of such wonders. He flirted with the Nurses and Doctors. Some were flattered while others found it annoying.

As he explored, one Nurse approached him.

"Excuse me sir?" The Nurse asked Shakespeare. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"My name is William Johnson." Shakespeare lied. "I am here visiting a sick friend, a John Smith."

"Very well." The Nurse continued with her rounds.

Luke had warned Shakespeare that if he were to reveal he was thee Shakespeare, they would likely lock him up as being mentally unfit. That was something Shakespeare was determined to avoid.

Meanwhile K-9 stayed on board the Tardis downloading information from the matrix. He was aware that his earliest predecessor was from this very Space Hospital and that it was Professor Marius who built him.

he Nurse who had talked to Shakespeare now approached the Doctor's room. She peered into the room and watched him for a moment until she noticed Luke and she darted away.

Luke found the Nurses behavior puzzling. Why wouldn't she come in to check on the Doctor? There had been several Nurses and Doctors coming in and out of the Doctor's room for hours. Luke got up and went out to the hallway. He looked up and down the corridor. Realizing she would have had to run to get away that fast, Luke began walking towards the information desk. He met up with Shakespeare.

"Shak, er, Will." Luke said. "Have you seen a Nurse run by?"

"No Nurse ran by but one did ask me about my name and what business I had here." Shakespeare replied.

"That's odd." Luke said frowning. "We both checked in with the Doctor. Anyone checking his chart would know we came in with him." Luke said as he started heading down the corridor.

"Why this concern about a Nurse?" Shakespeare asked.

"I don't know." Luke said. "But I get this funny feeling she is up to no good." Luke noted Shakespeare studying his face. "I have nothing to back this up. It's just,"

"A feeling." Shakespeare finished the sentence for him. "Never discount a feeling. Sometimes it is all we have to go on."

"I agree." Luke replied. "I'm going to look for her, please look after the Doctor. I think some of his enemies will come looking for him while he is temporarily incapacitated."

"It will be my pleasure." Shakespeare said.

Luke nodded and hurried away.

Shakespeare headed for the Doctors room.

Luke turned the corner then stopped. He thought about the danger the Doctor could be in.

"K-9 come in." Luke said speaking into his wrist communicator. "Do you read K-9?"

K-9 was almost finished downloading the files about the Space Hospital. He reluctantly answered Luke.

"Master Luke what can I do for you?" K-9 said sounding a bit cross.

"Sorry K-9 but I need you to stand guard over the Doctor." Luke replied. "I'm investigating a Nurse. I think she's after the Doctor."

"I'm on my way young Master Luke." K-9 said.

"Good, and stay alert." Luke warned him. "Don't trust anybody except Will and myself."

"Affirmative." K-9 replied.

Luke started exploring the corridors. He spotted the mysterious Nurse entering the lift. Luke watched the lifts monitor. She took it all the way to the basement. Luke entered the lift and rode it all the way down to the basement as well.

After he exited the lift he began peering cautiously over various boxes and crates. He carefully peered around corners. He heard a noise from behind and he turned just in time to see a Zygon aiming a ray gun at him.

"You are Luke." The Zygon said. "The Doctor's latest companion. We have been looking for you. The highest price is paid out for the latest one."

"Oh really?" Luke smirked. "So killing me will fetch the highest price? I guess I should be flattered."

"I see you have the same arrogance the other companions have had." The Zygon snarled.

"The others?" Luke asked angrily. "What Others? What have you done?" Luke demanded to know.

"Oh fear not Human." The Zygon sneered. "We've not bothered with any of the other companions...yet."

"If you hurt any of them I swear," Luke began angrily.

"So the rumors are true." The Zygon said disdainfully. "There is a sort of fellowship among you companions. Disgusting."

"You said 'paid the highest'." Luke said thoughtfully. "So there's a hit on all of the companions of the Doctor? Well you might find killing us a lot harder then you imagined."

Suddenly three more Zygon's came out of a nearby storage room. They all carried ray guns.

"That is why this assignment was not left to just one." The Zygon taunted. "We have heard the stories about you companions. Especially you Luke. You may be a new companion to the Doctor but your exploits with your Mother are known throughout the universe. The Bane, The Berserker and the Slitheen. Just a handful of the aliens you, your Mother and your friends defeated. You're legends.

"A legend destined to die." Another Zygon said as he turned up the power of his ray gun."

All four Zygons prepared to fire at Luke when A tall Black Middle-Aged Man in a long black coat and sunglasses suddenly materialized. He drew two guns from his belt and quickly blasted all four Zygons.

Luke doesn't know what to make of this new intruder.

The Man looked over what he had done and nodded his head in approval. Then he turned and looked at Luke. Luke isn't sure if this man is a friend or a new enemy who wanted to kill Luke himself. The Man walked towards Luke as Luke backed away a little. This made the man chuckle.

"You're seriously scared of me?" The Man asked shaking his head. "Wow, who would have thought that the great Luke Smith would be scared of little old me?" He said shaking his head.

Luke didn't like this guy's attitude. He was basically calling Luke a chicken.

"So you've heard of me." Luke said matter-of-factly. "And who might you be?"

The man laughed and shook his head. He seemed to be thinking something over.

"Hmm, just call me Agent 51." Agent 51 said holding out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Luke. Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys."

"Agent 51?" Luke repeated excitedly. "I've heard of you. You're the ex-partner of Captain Jack Harkness. He said you were the best time partner he ever had."

"Really?" Agent 51 said in surprise. "That's quite an admission from Jack. Now we better get you out of here. I know you're worried about the Doctor but he's not the one in danger here. You are."

"How did you know about the Doctor?" Luke asked suspiciously.

This made Agent 51 chuckle.

"Feeling a bit paranoid there, Luke?" Agent 51 asked. "I'm from the future remember? I read about what went down here today."

"So you've come to change the future?" Luke asked. "I mean the past?"

"Don't worry. I know one shouldn't interfer with time," Agent 51 replied. "Unless one has had proper training."

"You mean that lot at the time agency?" Luke smiled a little condescendingly. "I guess they might know a little about time."

"Oh, we are getting a bit big for our britches now, aren't we?" Agent 51 asked. "You start traveling with the Doctor and now suddenly you're an expert on time travel?" He asked mockingly.

Luke's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Funny, I get the strangest feeling we've met somewhere before." Luke said slowly. "Have we? sometime in the past?"

"Well time is relative so I suppose if one were to get all technical, because after all, this is the future for you." Agent 51 said facetiously. "So anytime before this time period could rightly be considered 'The Past'." He said a bit vaguely.

"Very funny." Luke said. "Very well. But what now? Are there anymore about?"

"Oh there are some who would pose as friend but who would want you dead." Agent 51 said ominously.

"I hope you're not talking about yourself?" Luke asked evenly.

"You know I'm Captain Jack's partner." Agent 51 chuckled. "He probably told you a bit about me. He knows I'm married,"

"With two children." Luke interrupted.

"Clever, three." Agent 51 laughed. "Nice try Luke. You know you can do better."

"There!" Luke said in an accusing voice. "That's something only someone who knows a person would say."

"Time reveals all." Agent 51 said mysteriously. "Come on. Let's go check on the Doctor."

They headed for the lift. As they reach the lift several more aliens appeared and fired at Luke. Luke and Agent 51 duck behind some crates. Agent 51 drew his guns and returned fire knocking the two aliens down. Agent 51 stood up and blew across the tops of his ray guns like a cowboy before holstering his guns.

"You seem to revel in your job." Luke said pointedly.

"Never enjoyed killing people." Agent 51 replied matter-of-factly. "But it goes with the territory of being a time agent. Now let's find the Doctor."

Shakespeare is busy questioning K-9 about the Space Hospital.

"And how long do you think the Doctor will be here?" Shakespeare asked.

"Period of time hard till total healing difficult to estimate. However I would approximate several more hours." K-9 replied.

"From sheer madness to complete recovery in a matter of hours." Shakespeare was clearly impressed by this. "What manner of man is he?"

K-9 did not answer.

Luke and Agent 51 take the lift up to the Doctors floor. As they disembark the lift they spot several members of the Jurdoon. Agent 51 pulled Luke out of the corridor into an empty hospital room. They open the door a little and peer through it to watch the Jurdoon.

"Why would the Jurdoon be after me?" Luke asked. "They're a bit ruthless but they have never resorted to murder. And I wasn't ticketed by the Jurdoon. Only Clyde and Rani were."

"Never mind that." Agent 51 said. "Back inside." He said as he shut the door.

The Jurdoon marched by the room heading for the lift. Luke and Agent 51 cautiously opened the door and crept out into the hallway. They proceeded down the corridor to the Doctor's room. They entered the Doctors room. Shakespeare stood up and walked over to Luke. There were several Doctors and Nurses checking on the Doctors vital signs and making notes on their charts.

"So how goes it Luke?" Shakespeare asked. "Who is this fellow?"

Luke hesitated until the Doctors and Nurses left the room.

"This is Agent 51." Luke replied. "Agent 51 meet Shakespeare. Shakespeare meet Agent 51."

Agent 51 is a little taken back by the presence of thee Shakespeare. He hesitantly put forth his hand. Shakespeare shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you good sir." Shakespeare replied. "Please. No need to be nervous."

"Right." Agent 51 said trying to stay calm. "Nice to meet you Mr Shakespeare." He laughed nervously. "Uh, Shakespeare. And who is this tin-dog."

"This is my dog K-9." Luke said bending down to pat K-9 on the head. "He's a remarkable dog. K-9 this is Agent 51."

Agent 51 bent down as well and patted his head as well.

"K-9?" Agent 51 repeated. "Nice to meet you. My being here was necessary."

"So you've said already." Luke said. "Now why don't we hunt down the rest of the aliens who are hunting me?"

"You really wish to take them head on?" Agent 51 asked in surprise.

"This is a different Luke then the one I saw during our last adventure." Shakespeare remarked perplexed. "I like to think of myself as a keen observer of the Human condition but I must admit, I wasn't expecting this."

"I was busy keeping an eye on the Doctor before." Luke replied. "I didn't have time to do much else. I, I, sensed that not all was well with the Doctor and that took all of my focus. But now,"

"Now the games a foot." Agent 51 said excitedly.

"I like that." Shakespeare said enthusiastically.

"Oh, sorry." Luke said with a bit of regret. "That saying is already taken."

"Just my luck." Shakespeare complained. "So. Lie there, my art."

Before Agent 51 could point out that this Was a Shakespearean quote Luke quickly ushered him from the room. After they left Shakespeare bent down to speak to K-9.

"You know strange dog." Shakespeare confided. "By the way he spoke to both of you, that Agent 51 seemed to know you as well as Luke. A sense of familiarity about his demeanor towards both of you."

"He is known to Master Luke and myself." K-9 replied.

"Indeed." Shakespeare. "Yet you behaved as if you did not know him."

""There is no friendship that cares about an overheard secret." K-9 said quoting from 'The Three Musketeers'.

"I like that quote." Shakespeare said thoughtfully.

"Negative." K-9 replied. "That quote belongs to another."

"Such is the perils of mingling with time travelers." Shakespeare said ruefully.

"Never mind." K-9 said. "I shall begin scanning for hostile alien presences. Agent 51 would not have come if it were not urgent."

"Indeed." Shakespeare said.

Agent 51 is eager to get Luke somewhere safe.

"Come on Luke." Agent 51 was saying. "You'll be a lot safer inside of the Tardis."

"No way." Luke replied stubbornly. "If they're after me then I want to take them head on. Just like the Doctor would."

"Oh so that's it, huh?" Agent 51 demanded. "You're hoping to stop them all yourself in order to impress the Doctor when he wakes up. Luke that's foolhardy. No one expects you to be like the Doctor. Least of all, the Doctor. The only thing anyone expects from you is for you to do your best." Agent 51 said matter-of-factly. "Nothing more, and nothing less."

Luke said nothing but headed for the lift as Agent 51 followed. They entered the lift and Luke pressed for the basement.

"Okay I give up." Agent 51 said. "Why the basement? You're thinking there will be more aliens waiting down there for you?"

"Waiting for me?" Luke repeated. "How could they have possibly known that I would be going to the basement, unless, that Nurse,"

"Lured you down there." Agent 51 confirmed. "Very good. Now you're using your head."

"So that Nurse really doesn't work here in this Hospital." Luke said excitedly. "We need to find her. I don't like being set-up."

Agent 51 seemed impressed by Luke's persistence.

"Very well." Agent 51 said. "But stay close at hand. You never know when another alien will,"

As Agent 51 is speaking the lift doors opened, several shots from ray guns are fired in their direction. Luke and Agent 51 take cover behind the crates once more.

"Take a pot shot at me?" Luke finished for him.

Agent 51 didn't bother answering. He pulled out his two ray guns and was about to fire when Luke stopped him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Agent 51 demanded. "Are you crazy? I'm the only thing standing between you and eternity."

"I appreciate that but I don't want you to kill them." Luke said. "I want to capture one and find out how they knew we were on this Space Station Hospital."

Agent 51 sighed and took careful aim and fired his ray guns and knocked out both of the aliens. Luke is shocked Agent 51 didn't do as he requested.

"Why did you do that?" Luke demanded. "I told you I wanted to find out how they traced the Doctor and me here."

"Why didn't you just ask me in the first place?" Agent 51 said pointedly. "These aliens have gotten a hold of Time Lord technology which enables them to track a Time Lord by their two hearts. That's how they knew the Doctor was here. And if the Doctor was here, then common sense dictates that his companion would also be here."

"Well how was I suppose to know, you knew?" Luke said defensively. "That's not really, Wait! Did you say Time Lord technology?" Luke asked in shock. "How did they,"

"Get a hold of it?" Agent 51 finished his sentence for him. "Good question. That's the million dollar question. Time Lord technology is popping up all over time and space suddenly. All of it in the hands of those who would assassinate one of you companions. Some of it real, some of it clever fakes. The point being, where are they getting the real stuff from?"

"They're not getting it from the Doctor." Luke said worriedly. "And I don't think his children would sell or make Time Lord technology for these aliens. The Doctor did say the one he thought was Clara turned out to be a Time Lady disguised as the real Clara Oswald. We have no idea who she is. Maybe she's the one."

"A fake Clara huh?" Agent 51 seemed surprised to hear this. "Never heard about that before now."

"Not everything gets recorded into the history books." Luke reminded him.

"True enough." Agent 51 agreed.

As Luke and Agent 51 begin exploring the basement K-9 sensed that Luke was in danger.

"Master Luke is in danger." K-9 said as he started moving towards the door. "Please open the door, otherwise I will have to blast it."

Shakespeare opened the door and followed K-9 out into the hallway. They headed for the lift and K-9 ordered the lift to take them to the basement.

Once there Shakespeare and K-9 exited the lift and began searching for Luke and Agent 51.

Suddenly Shakespeare spotted a woman in a Nurses uniform talking to several aliens. She handed them a ray gun and gave them some instructions.

"You find him and you kill him." The Nurse ordered. "I can't afford to have him around. After all, you do want the reward, don't you?"

The Aliens known as Inter Minorians nodded their head in assent. She motioned them away as she made her way towards the lift.

K-9 began moving towards the direction that Luke and Agent 51 went. Shakespeare followed unsure what he could do. But he knew a friend was in trouble and that's all that mattered.

Meanwhile The Doctor was still heavily sedated. As he slept peacefully the mysterious nurse entered his room wearing a surgical mask. It was the same Nurse who was helping the assassins. She approached The Doctors bed and injected some solution into his IV to revive him.

The Doctor awoke with a start. He looked around his room.

"Where am I?" The Doctor demanded to know. "What am I doing here?"

"You're on the Medical Station and I'm not entirely sure Doctor but from what I gather you suffered a nervous breakdown." The Nurse replied.

Suddenly The Doctor shamefacedly remembered what he had almost done. He realized that if it wasn't for Luke he would have kidnapped his own Granddaughter. Who knows how many people's lives he would have changed. How many lives he might have destroyed. Some people might not have been even born.

"Oh poor Luke." The Doctor lamented. "What I put that poor fellow through. And so soon into our journey together." A sudden thought occurred to the Doctor. "That is, if he still wants to travel with me."

"I'm sure he does Doctor." The Nurse replied behind her mask. "I bet he loves traveling with you. I know I did."

And with that the Nurse pulled down her mask to reveal Clara! Or the one thought to be Clara.

The Doctor shot out of bed. And stood staring at her in disbelief.

"You're Clara." The Doctor feeling a little unsteady on his feet. "Or rather the one I thought was Clara." The Doctor fell into a sitting position his bed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Romana." Romana replied. "I was trying to find a way to escape the time war when the Master found me. He forced me with that laser screwdriver of his to regenerate into looking like this Earth Woman named Clara or he would kill me right then and there. But this wasn't the same Master revived by the Time Lords. He looked and acted differently from that one. I saw the one the Time Lords revived. He grabbed a Tardis and ran. This one seemed to almost enjoying the time war."

"That sounds like the Master." The Doctor said in disgust. "Go on."

"He then hypnotized me and then had me do the fob watch." Romana explained. "To ensure I wouldn't remember who I was until he was ready to undo it."

The Doctor stood up and started pacing.

"But why?" The Doctor asked. "Why would he make you look like Clara? And why would he save you out of all the Time Lords?" Seeing the hurt look on her face he quickly added. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you, I'm so glad you're back Romana. I've missed you something fierce."

The Doctor hugged her so tight like he never wanted to let go. But then he pulls back with a perplexed expression on his face.

"So tell me, Romana." The Doctor began. "How did you come to be on this Medical Space Station? How did you know I was here and how did you get here?"

"I'm a Time Lord remember?" Romana reminded him. "We can sense the presence of another Time Lord anywhere in time and space. Especially if we are seeking a specific one. And seeing as there is only you and I, well and the Master, but I just as soon not find him ever again." Romana finished with a smile.

"That still doesn't explain how you got here." The Doctor said.

"By this." Roman said as she pushed back the Nurses uniform sleeve to reveal a Vortex Manipulator.

"A vortex manipulator?" The Doctor asked incredulously. "Where on earth did you get that from?"

"From the Master." Romana quickly answered. "He must have stolen it from someone and for whatever reason, he gave it to me."

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense but for the time being, I'll accept your answers." The Doctor said cryptically.

Alarms suddenly start ringing outside of the Doctors room. The Doctor is immediately concerned.

"What's going on?" The Doctor demanded to know as he ran from his room. "Why are these alarm bells going off. And in a hospital no less! A little quiet please!"

Romana stood in the doorway unsure what to do. A male nurse is running by just as the Doctor is speaking.

"Sir you need to get back in your room." he ordered the Doctor. "You're still not strong enough to be up and about yet."

"Never mind me." The Doctor insisted. "What's with the bells?"

"There's been some gun fire detected down in the basement level." The Nurse replied. "There was some earlier but our sensors didn't detect it."

"Why not?" The Doctor demanded.

"Someone had sabotaged our weapons detection unit." The Nurse answered. "Now please get back to bed sir."

"Okay, I'm going." The Doctor assured him as he pretended to head back inside of his room. "But first turn off those blasted bells. This is a hospital!"

The Doctor ducked into his room for a few seconds before peering out. Seeing that the Nurse was gone he immediately headed for the lift followed by Romana. The Doctor and Romana entered the lift and took it down to the basement.

When the doors opened there were security guards bodies lying everywhere. The Doctor checked on one of them. Sadly, he was dead. The Doctor stood up and looked around. He sensed something ahead.

"Come on." The Doctor said to Romana.

At the other end of the basement Luke and Agent 51 are running from several groups of aliens. Agent 51 is picking off a few of them but there are simply too many for him to take them all out. Agent 51 suddenly grabs Luke's arm and pulls him into a corner.

"What are you doing?" Luke demanded. "They're right behind us."

"Just wait." Agent 51 assured him. "I have an idea."

Just as several aliens passed some gas canisters, Agent 51 stood up and fired at the canisters. They exploded knocking out several of the aliens.

Shakespeare and K-9 heard the explosion and hurried towards the spot as do the Doctor and Romana.

K-9 knocked out several of the remaining aliens as did Agent 51. Shakespeare picked up some bottles of chemicals off the shelf and threw them at the aliens. The chemicals caused the aliens skin to burn.

Some of the aliens remained hidden around a corner and were taking careful aim at Luke. The Doctor spotted them and took out his sonic screwdriver.

"Excuse me gentlemen." The Doctor said in a mock friendly tone. "Could I have your attention over here please."

They turned and tried to fire at the Doctor but he activated his sonic screwdriver which disabled their weapons. K-9 swung around and stunned them. Shakespeare recognized Romana but before he could say anything Agent 51 rushed over to him and pulled him over to one side. He was quietly telling Shakespeare something. Shakespeare looked puzzled for a moment but he soon understood what Agent 51 was telling him.

Luke came out of hiding and slowly approached the Doctor. K-9 moved towards the Doctor wagging his tail.

"Master, it is good to see you up and about." K-9 said.

"Yes, well K-9, that was quite a jolt you gave me." The Doctor said recalling.

"Apologies Master but it was for your own good." K-9 replied.

"Yes, well you didn't give the command, now did you?" The Doctor said indicating Luke.

Luke didn't know what to say.

"What?" The Doctor demanded. "Nothing? No apologies, no it was for your own good Doctor?" The Doctor said in a serious tone of voice. "Well I have something to say to you Luke Smith." The Doctor said as he walked up to Luke and stood just inches from his face.

Luke just stood there looking embarrassed.

"Look at me when I'm talking." The Doctor ordered.

Luke slowly raised his eyes.

"So how did you figure out a way to track my Tardis?" The Doctor asked.

"I, ah, remembered that the homing device that I placed inside of K-9 was still there and that if we tricked you into thinking his job was to change course you'd,"

"Deactivate him." The Doctor nodded his head. "I get it, continue."

"Well, we followed you and when you landed, we landed nearby and then it was just a matter of getting to your Tardis." Luke said. The other Doctor, your first self, had the key so he let us in."

"Oh that's right." The Doctor said stone-faced. "You don't have a key do you? Well let me tell you something Luke Smith. Only the best companions get one. The ones who demonstrate their loyalty and are completely trustworthy." As the Doctor said this he was suddenly holding a chain with a key hanging from it.

Luke was surprised. He wasn't sure if the Doctor was giving him a key or if he was just taunting him. The Doctor suddenly smiled and handed the key to Luke.

"Which is why I'm giving you this key." The Doctor told him warmly. "If it wasn't for you and Shakespeare, and my other self I would have made the worst mistake of my entire lives. You were loyal yet you did what you had to do. I'm proud of you Luke." The Doctor smiled as he said this. "And I'll tell you something else. Your Mother would have been proud of you too. The way you kept a cool head under pressure and you outsmarted me! Me!" A sudden thought occurred to the Doctor. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you. You would be a dangerous person to cross."

Luke beamed with pleasure at the glowing compliments he was receiving from the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor." Luke said. "I am sorry. But as you said, I did what I had to do."

Agent 51 walked over .

"I'll be taking Shakespeare home now." Agent 51 told them. "He's had enough of this time travel."

The Doctor suddenly noticed Shakespeare.

"Will, why did you come?" The Doctor asked.

"I was needed." Shakespeare replied. "But not as a play write but simply as a friend. I don't believe I've been introduced to the lovely young lady." He said indicating Romana.

"What?" The Doctor was puzzled for a second before realizing. "Oh this is a friend of mine. We used to travel together and I was told she was dead but obviously, not. Uh, this is Romana."

Shakespeare stepped forward and took her hand and kissed it.

" What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Shakespeare said cryptically.

"Charmed I'm sure." Romana replied.

"Uh, yes, okay." The Doctor said puzzled. "Come along Luke, Romana, K-9. We should be off."

"Are you sure your well enough?" Luke asked.

"Fit as a fiddle." The Doctor said. "Well, a little wobbly here and there but overall fine. Thanks to my friends. But enough of this mushy stuff. I'm looking forward to a new adventure." The Doctor hurried towards the lift as he said this.

Romana just shook her head and followed. Luke hung back for a minute because he wanted to say good-bye to Agent 51.

"Good bye Agent 51." Luke said. "I guess I never thanked you."

"For what?" Agent 51 asked.

"For saving my life." Luke responded. "I'm off now."

Agent 51 leaned forward and whispered.

"Remember what the Twelfth Doctor said." Agent 51 said much to Luke's surprise. "There will still be a few bumps in the road."

"How did you," Luke stammered. "You're not him, are you?"

Agent 51 laughed quietly at that.

"No Luke, just a friend he sent to look out for a fellow friend." Agent 51 said warmly. "Just one thing though, about Romana."

"She's not who she say she is." Shakespeare spoke up in a hushed whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked. "How do you know?"

"I'm a keen judge of character and she is clearly just playing this role." Shakespeare said. "But since she is from the same place the Doctor is from, I doubt he'll question her much."

"Watch out for her Luke." Agent 51 warned. "She's dangerous. Don't let her touch her head." Agent 51 held up his hand anticipating Luke's next question. "I know it doesn't make much sense but trust me. And K-9, don't let on you know. Okay?"

"Affirmative." K-9 said quietly.

"Luke, K-9, come along!" The Doctor called to them.

"We're coming Doctor!" Luke called back. To Agent 51 and Shakespeare. "So I still have to keep a close eye on him. don't I?"

"Afraid so Luke." Agent 51 replied. "But take heart. It will soon all be over."

"Right." Luke said. "Come on K-9. Good-bye Shakespeare. It was an honor meeting you. I hope I get the chance to meet you again someday."

"Goodbye Luke and of course to you K-9." Shakespeare said.

Luke and K-9 hurried to join the Doctor and the one now calling herself Romana.

Agent 51 turned to Shakespeare.

"So it's back to your time Will." Agent 51 said. "Hopefully I'll get you back at the right time that you left."

"Of course." Shakespeare said. "Better three hours too soon than a minute too late."

"Let's go Will." Agent 51 said as he entered the coordinates into his vortex manipulator and he and Shakespeare teleported away.


End file.
